The Pro I Love
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Second Year within Duel Academy and Rosa has dropped a dorm, and what's worse her first love comes to the school and even enrolls as a student! She has to overcome her courage to find a way to befriend him again after many years of being apart; but however something else storms within her heart when she develops a liking to the famous Zane Truesdale.
1. Chapter 1

Second year of being at the Academy, the brunette sighed. A lot had happened in the past year, and even with her being demoted from Obelisk Blue to Ra Yellow. Normally this wouldn't happen to a female, but sometimes if dire situations happened to a student things like this could happen. Start of the second year, whispers going around and rumors as well, Obelisk Blue boys laughing at her, and Obelisk Blue girls saying mean things about her; but none of them personally knew her, she was never one to open up to anyone.

The only female in Ra Yellow, her name was Rosa Kirigakure. Born half-Japanese and half-Australian; her father was Japanese and her mother Australian. Her father lived in America, working for Industrial Illusions and her mother, deceased. An only child, a child with low self-esteem and no confidence in dueling like the previous year; thought worries could go away but they all came back.

Wavy brunette hair, white hair clips holding her hair back, golden eyes a fringe to cover her forehead as well. Normally, the Ra Yellow female outfit was designed just exactly like the females in the blue dorm, but she always hated wearing sleeveless tops; last year, she wore a short sleeve. This year, she chose to wear the male jacket, wearing a black skirt and white knee high socks as well, along with the black boots she had to wear. Her yellow jacket open and showing a v-neck dark blue shirt.

She hoped this year would be better than last year, instead of those sacred beasts and the island being a place where great duelists had to protect it with keys and all. But this year she wanted to pass; however there was more to it than she had thought. Not even knowing what was yet to come.

A sad sigh while the female sat under a tree near her dorm. She knew she shouldn't let those rumors and bad mouths get to her, but somehow it kind of did. From afar, a brown-haired male was running, in search of someone. Stopping he decided to approach her; rumors spread quickly but they also die if something else more important pops up.  
>"Hey um, aren't you that girl people talk about?"<br>The male asked looking down, curiously; Rosa's head raised to stare up at him, currently now the best duelist in the school, Jaden Yuki was talking to her.

"Oh, yeah that's me."  
>She said sadly, looking away; what was he gonna do? He was supposedly really friendly as well, so he probably wouldn't laugh at her, maybe he would? She didn't know. She didn't really care anymore if others laughed at her or not.<br>"Oh come on, don't let those people get to you. Ya know, if you ask me, it was better if you weren't in Obelisk Blue. You seem like the type to not belong there."

He was trying to cheer her up it seems, and it worked. Rosa smiled slightly at him and nodded her head. "You're right, I don't; and I'm glad I'm not there anymore…blue was never my colour and I didn't really like the uniform." She never liked wearing sleeveless tops, that's why she went with the male jacket.

"Rosa, that's your name…right?" He asked, still smiling and making himself seated beside her. Nodding her head; she didn't have any friends on this island; she found it hard opening herself up to others; but she felt like she could with him and she didn't know why.  
>"Don't listen to them, if they keep talking like that about you just lemme know, okay?"<p>

"Sure." She couldn't help but smile more; maybe she could finally find someone to be friends with, like him even. Standing up once again he waved quickly.  
>"I have to go now, if you need me, you know where to find me!" Jaden laughed slightly, as he ran off.<p>

Days later, everyone was being all called to the auditorium they had to go and watch a duel between the schools' best from last year, Zane Truesdale and a pro named Aster Phoenix. When Aster's name was called out her eyes widened slightly, she had been friends with him for a few years of her childhood. He had become a pro, remembering at one time she too, wanted to be a pro. But she gave up that dream. Now watching it, along with everyone else she wasn't really too surprised to see Zane losing to Aster; after he also supposedly got to reveal his new deck as well, it seemed like it had really cool monsters; and he used hero cards, kind of like Jaden did.

Cheeks had turned pink, how many years had it been since she last saw him? She didn't remember, the last was the day before his father was killed; and she hoped whoever did this and got away would be found out and put to justice. It was a humiliating defeat for Zane, and in a way…she kind of felt sorry for him, but surely he could pick himself up; everyone had to lose and win sometime. Not everyone could win, unless it was an interesting duel and both found ways to counter until it came to a tie.

She even had saw on TV, Aster calling Jaden out to duel, without revealing his name on TV.  
>On that night she noticed something, flashing in the sky and headed out to the school's duel field. She had gone to the duel field and stopped to hide behind a bush; seeing Aster and Jaden there heading inside to duel field, hiding behind the wall to watch them both duel, seeing how interesting it was; and frowning with the two fans squeal for him.<p>

She wasn't too shocked when she saw Jaden lose to him, in a way…it was kind of expected, since Aster was a pro and all; but she didn't know why she was rooting for Jaden to win. Since the duel was over she headed back to her dorm, Aster leaving the duel field and stopped, his head turned to see the back of her, frowning slightly, he didn't think there was anyone else who went to watch the duel as well. Who was she? Probably a fan, and he didn't try to call out to her or anything, he just let it slide.

In her room now, laying on the bed with a sad sigh and felt like she couldn't even sleep either. She just didn't want to face Aster, she felt like she was just shaming herself by facing him so maybe it was best to try and sleep it off for the time being?

Now that it was day time, she had her breakfast and got changed and decided to skip out on class today, she knew she shouldn't supposed to…but it really was up to the students and Jaden never really skipped, it was more like he ate and slept in class. Stopping at the harbor she stared where he was outside and leaning on the rails, where he was outside on his yacht and thinking. Sighing sadly, the female decided to depart and find some place to herself to think. She knew he had a busy schedule for his tour too; so he would probably leave. Not that she blamed him or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day a rumor was going around that Jaden was unable to duel because he couldn't see his cards. It was pretty unfortunate of him but he wasn't sure how that even happened. It happened when he dueled against Aster, he might have a clue? But then again- she couldn't have the courage to go up to him.

Next, there happened to be a duel between brother and sister; she didn't really want to watch the duel, and spent that time finding nice places on the island to draw with her small drawing pad in her hand and pacer up behind her ear.

Many days passed on and Rosa decided to take a walk; she had been unable to sleep properly for the past few days and it was nerve-racking. A sigh, she didn't really understand why she couldn't sleep properly, her legs leading her to the main gate of the school, stopping and hiding behind some bushes. Seeing Aster there, a criminal who was on the ground and caught for trying to steal cards.

Before him were Crowler and Bonaparte, along with Jaden's friend, but no Jaden. It seemed that Aster had to duel against Alexis, and if she lost then the red dorm would be torn down and all headed inside to the duel field. Heading there herself, but not getting spotted; once all were in the duel field and Rosa hid behind a wall and watching them start to duel.

Jaden, who was running to the duel field and smiled when he saw her.  
>"Heya Rosa!"<br>"H-Hi Jaden…"  
>He didn't say anything else after calling out, "hey! That's my line!"<br>All turned to spot Jaden who decided to take Alexis' place and duel Aster instead, watching a re-match and saw that Jaden had new monsters, called Neo Spacians. She was pretty amazed, and watched until the end where Aster ended up losing. They say you can't lose to the same opponent twice, and seemed enough to be true.

When the duel ended she decided to go and leave back to her dorm, perhaps now she could sleep more easily.  
>Many more days had passed; and Jaden had to go and duel a princess, in order to decide where the school would go for their field trip. In which, Jaden had decided to go to Domino City; there wasn't a big surprise there.<p>

So when the day came, she had hopped on the boat and exit; many of the students going their own way instead of following a schedule; only because it seemed the newly White Dorm had other things to do as well. Stopping she saw Bastion and Aster talking for a bit; and kept herself quiet for a bit and looked away. Seeing him leave with Bastion standing and his friends leaving him behind. Rosa had felt maybe now that he was alone with no fans perhaps she could talk to him? It could be an option, her feet slowly making its way right behind him; her mouth opening and wanting to call out her name but when she had tried nothing came out.

Not even sure why, trying again still nothing came out. Why couldn't she call out to him? He was walking further and further away from him.  
>"A-Aster…!"<br>She called out; but her voice only faint and not loud enough for him to hear, golden eyes watching him leave and her heart sink; she failed to do the one thing she wanted to do and with no courage to catch up, how could she really face him?

Her head sunk down and sighed sadly; there was no courage in her to even say 'hello' to him. Instead of trying, Rosa just decided to go and take a walk around; draw some scenery while she had the chance; it has been a while since she had been in Domino City; a place she used to live for a while before her aunty moved houses.

Walking around, drawing for quite some time; everything had seemed to be strange, the sky turned dark and four duel monster spirits surrounded the city; not letting anything in or out. She wasn't even sure what was with it; but perhaps it could be by-passed. It was pretty strange though, wondering how they just appeared all of a sudden. Rosa had wanted to make the most of this trip and continue to draw in notable places; who knows when she would get to visit here again.

Night time and she couldn't sleep well at the hotel, she decided to walk for a bit and stopped to see Jaden dueling some guy; him summoning his Elemental Hero Tempest; there where she was hiding noticing Aster; and his caravan where he was staying for the time being. Continuing to watch as the duel ended, she decided to go and leave with a bit of a smile. Aster's head turning and frowned when she saw that same girl from before on that night she beat Jaden. Who was she? And he had this strange feeling he knew her from somewhere.

After the field trip and ended up back at Duel Academy, the brunette decided to head to her dorm and fix up some of her drawings, review what she did and what she should do, to have the courage to speak to him as well. A few days later, she noticed mostly everyone within the Ra Yellow dorm was gone, they all left to go to the Society of Light; and luckily she wasn't challenged by those white dorm freaks; she wouldn't want in. But she was happy that they had the best, Bastion.

However she had heard that Bastion had wanted to go and be in the Society; she didn't understand why anyone would want to be in that nut-job of a society; they were all brainwashed; and she never liked that Sartorius one bit. She did feel something strange with him, definitely. Soon they were all gone, and she was the one who felt like the only one left; she thought there were others but she guessed not.

She felt quite lonely, and she would have a hard time getting used to this. Most definitely. However, in a way she felt it was better than being within the Society of Light; that much she had to agree on, even if it would take some time for her to get used to her being by herself within the Ra Yellow dorm.

Rumor had it that Chancellor Sheppard was back and everyone had to head to the auditorium, where everyone sat and saw him come in. Listening to what he said, with him presenting a GX tournament, pros from around the world were going to come here and participate. The rules for it were also pretty simple, to duel a person each day, to accept the first person that asks you to duel; but it didn't seem like any sorts of consequences if they didn't do just that.

Now that it began, Rosa could see many students wanting to duel the shortest student, Syrus, but he was a great duelist…so he shouldn't be underestimated. For her, she was looking for any good duelist, but one that wasn't from that Society of Light; she wasn't going to get herself to duel them at all. She needed someone to duel today, and it seemed there were some; not all rumors died and many still thought she wasn't a good duelist because she dropped a dorm; that she wasn't a good duelist as she was when she started.

What did it matter now? She accepted; dueling each one of them, most of them she won and some she lost. But that didn't matter to her; she wasn't out of the tournament just yet anyway. A few more duels happened that same day, and it was tiring her out. She wanted to find a place to rest for the time being; maybe find someone else to duel tomorrow. She didn't want to duel any more today.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and more duels were on the way and dueling more and more people that wanted to challenge her, all not from the Society of Light; she probably wasn't even up to their standards anyway; not that it really did matter to her anyway.

Now, Rosa was trying to go back to her dorm without any other duelist spotting her, she was tired and didn't want to duel anymore for today, she couldn't duel so many people like others could; it just got tiresome. Even though she did love to duel, and also that she dueled for fun. While walking now she had stopped froze in her spot when she had spotted Aster walking this was. In her mind, she was panicking and screaming as well; what would she do? She would walk away before he notices her, which was probably the best idea.

Her legs soon moved to turn around, but she was heading away from her dorm, and not towards it! This was really bad, and Aster stood for a moment before a bit of a frown on his face; blue orbs staring at her. He did feel like he knew her from somewhere but he hadn't remembered.

"Hey, you!"  
>He called out, walking towards her. But she couldn't face him; she had no courage inside her yet and went to walk away rather quickly. It was strange though, most fans would love to get a chance to talk with him and however, she was walking away? Maybe she wasn't his fan, but then by all means she wouldn't walk away. He couldn't understand why she was running away but he finally managed to catch up and place a hand on her wrist to stop her.<p>

"Why are you running?"  
>He asked, frowning while she turned around with a worried look on her face. Letting go and folding his arms for a moment then leaving them back down; calming slightly Aster decided to speak.<br>"You know, you look familiar…I know you from somewhere."

Rosa only decided to laugh, play it off like it was nothing.  
>"Ahaha, I get that a lot."<br>Sure, deep down it hurt but she felt it was better; he wouldn't want to have a friend like her. And she said she wanted a lot of friends, but he would be disappointed in her if she found out she had little to no friends at all.

The silver haired pro didn't like this at all; he wasn't going to let her go that easily.  
>"Don't play silly…"<br>He paused, thinking about it deeply; he wasn't sure why he hadn't remembered. But she was there also when he spotted her those other times, but her back was turned then and also he did wonder why she was in Ra Yellow; he saw all girls were in Obelisk Blue.

"I remember now, you're that girl I hanged out with as a child. Before well, my father-"  
>He paused there and looked away, he didn't want to bring up any sorts of memories about his father; but he had a new guardian now; The D as most people called him.<p>

"Your name is-" What was her name?  
>"It's Rosa."<br>She told him; golden eyes looking away and sighed sadly, she didn't want this to happen but seems like it did anyway. He could just barely remember and her family as well, she was an only child just like he was.

"So how's it going and the family too?"  
>He asked, she should already know what happened to his own; but Aster could see she wasn't feeling a whole lot like she wanted to talk about it. He didn't mean to bring up any bad memories; if that was why she seemed sad.<p>

"I guess its okay; a lot happened since we haven't seen each other."  
>"Oh like?" He did want to know, catch up even just the slightest. He felt it wasn't best to ask too much; he didn't want to feel bad or anything.<p>

"Nothing too important, like I have no mother, my father doesn't want to talk to me anymore and I live by myself on holidays." Her voice sounded distant, and he felt awful when hearing what she said.  
>"Why doesn't he talk to you?" He was quite curious though; and she felt like she wanted to cry right in front of him; but she had to keep blinking to prevent any tears from falling down.<p>

"I think he just blames me, for my mother's death. That's all." It was hurting her; to remember those days; she was only a child and nothing else. She bit her bottom lip; again she felt like she wanted to cry. She felt that day when she asked her busy mother to fly home just to celebrate her 10th birthday with her; just even once. Even if she never did every again; that was the only thing she wished for and her mother decided to, once wouldn't hurt her.

But then everything went wrong; and no one, not even her own mother arrived home.  
>"I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me what happened to her." He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or bring up any more bad memories.<br>"No, i-it's okay…just, there was a bad plane crash and I'm sure you know the rest."

It's been too long since then; since the crash, the people had been checking their planes for any faulty parts and checking it more than just four or five times.  
>Aster did hear about that, he was pretty young himself but it was showing around the world, there were people from many countries on that one plane and everyone died. It was just awful; and Rosa felt like it was her fault to ask her own mother to come to her own birthday.<p>

"Oh…" Aster trailed off; he felt pretty bad and wanted to apologize, but what good would that do anyway? He didn't say anything for a while, and neither did she. But she looked away and decided to speak. She just felt like crying, but not in front of him.

"I should go now, I'm kind of tired…"  
>With that, Rosa decided to walk away and leave; her eyes shutting for a bit, frowning at herself and picked up the pace inside of her dorm.<p>

Aster had sighed slightly, and sadly looked away. He didn't think she would be feeling so down about it, he thought their reunion would be slightly more cheerful; but he guessed not. In a way, they were the same, but unlike her…he wanted to find the one who killed his father and also find who stole the missing Destiny Hero card. He would only feel at ease if he could manage to do so.

The next day, there was a rumor going around that Crowler and Bonaparte were getting fired, seemed that also everyone in the school knew about it; some felt it was about time with how awful they sort of were being towards some of the students.

After a few more days of the GX tournament, there was another rumor going around about Zane being at the Academy; he had changed, he was a different person and everyone seemed to avoid him. Only the brave would want to challenge him and no one else, not even Rosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Right near the Main Gate of the school, all could be able to see Zane duel against his younger brother, Syrus. It was painful to watch; but Syrus had lost and all just watched Zane leave like that; it wasn't nice what he did and many did seem to think so; but the changed pro duelist didn't care.

Rosa had departed away; she had to keep away from him from a while. Zane walking around to go and find other people to duel and win against anyone that had wanted to try and challenge him. Nearby, Rosa was being challenged to a duel by a Ra Yellow and dueling him; Zane stopping to watch what she was going to play.

"Not so fast! I play DNA Surgery! This allows me to go and change all monsters to Dragon types!"  
>Her opponent was angry and didn't have a card that could be able to help him out on this one; she could now be able to summon her best monster card.<p>

With her opponent ending his turn, she went to draw her next card.  
>"Now! I use polymerization to fusion summon F.G.D!"<br>Zane had stood from afar and watched as one of the most powerful dragon cards was summoned, eyes widened slightly as he suddenly became interested in wanting to know how this girl was able to obtain such a card. It seemed pretty interesting for him and he was curious to know.

With the brunette winning the duel she had sighed, another duel and was tired and wanted to rest up.  
>"You there!" Zane called out to her, flinching, Rosa turned around and eyes widened in shock to see the changed Zane Truesdale approaching her. Did he see her duel!?<p>

"Y-Yes?"  
>She asked, he wasn't the same like he was last year though; so this was kind of scary.<p>

"How did you get that card?" He snarled, how was she fully meant to respond to him anyway? But she had to give an honest response after all.  
>"Um well, my mother gave it to me." Zane was pretty surprised for her to be saying that. He wasn't even sure why he felt on edge when she said her mother gave it to her; why would she do that?<p>

"And why did she?"  
>He had to ask, he was blunt but she didn't have a problem with being honest with him.<br>"It used to belong to her, but she gave it to me as a birthday gift." He could understand the very least; but he wouldn't mind testing it out, however he had a slight problem. That she was a Ra Yellow; and she probably wouldn't put up a fight.

"How about you duel me then?"  
>She asked; but he only scoffed, followed by a smirk and raised his head to look down at her.<br>"You wish, I'd beat you hands down."

Frowning, Rosa didn't like what he said; he didn't know what for a fact, right?  
>"How would you know? You'd have to try first before saying such bold words!" But it seemed that Zane was quite sure of himself.<p>

"I already know I'm going to win, girl. So don't _try_ to push my buttons!"  
>With that, Zane turned away from her and departed; Rosa was just angry at him, she wanted him to get to his normal self and not like this.<p>

"You're just a jerk! A coward even, you're just upset you lost to someone younger than you and that's why you changed, didn't ya?"  
>Her voice raised at him and still angry at what he said; she couldn't believe he was like this. While he walked away from her he stopped when hearing what she said, turning around and keeping a frown on his face; he wasn't a coward and he knew he wasn't upset that he lost.<p>

"That's none of your business girl."  
>"It's not 'girl', I have a name! It's Rosa! Okay!" Her voice raised and kept a frown on her face, really angry he was like this and watching him go off. It was better; but she needed to go and cool her head off; Zane was just a jerk now he was supposedly nice before but she didn't like how he was now, it didn't fit his image at all.<p>

Zane had not even worried so much about her and just left her as was, he needed a challenge; but there really wasn't anyone would be strong enough to be able to defeat him.

The next day was quite a famous duel between The D. against some smart criminal; but no one knows what happened or who had won between the two. Not much was known, but there were some answers that people wanted to find out about.

the tournament was still ongoing, and Rosa was getting tired of dueling some of the students and had lost to some of the pros that wanted to challenge her as well. It wasn't that easy for her, but she had managed to pass it by.

Days were passing with the Society of Light being taken down, one by one by Chazz. And soon enough, Rosa was brave enough to even go up to him; despite the fact that his loyal fans were telling her that she had no business being here, he did want to duel her none the less.

"So, what's your name?"  
>He asked; with a smile, she had replied.<p>

"Ah, I'm Rosa. Let's just have a friendly duel okay? I still have two GX medals left, and they'll be all yours, if you beat me of course."  
>With a slight laugh; Chazz smirked and went on to duel her.<p>

But obviously, the victor went to Chazz and he took her medals.  
>"Nice dueling, you nearly had be there."<br>He replied, with a friendly smile; Rosa's arm extended to shake Chazz's.

"I really would love ta be your friend, Chazz. I mean, you're a great duelist after all."  
>Such words did touch him and leave him with a bigger ego. With a chuckle, he folded his arms and stared cockily as ever.<p>

"Of course, make sure you call me **The** Chazz."  
>Rosa had smiled and nodded her head; and went and headed off along with him and the other duelists to cheer him on, defeat all the rest of the duelists.<br>"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

The crowd was repeating, over and over again; the same cheers again while Chazz's ego inflated much more than that.  
>Soon; all the other duelists had lost and now Chazz was about to be declared a winner. Everyone gathered around the main gate and watched when someone appeared; showing it to be a girl named Blair who wanted in on Slifer Red; which seemed rather weird.<p>

But of course; Chazz was able to win against her; but she would be able to go into Slifer next year. Which had went and concluded the end of the school year.


End file.
